Hero's harem
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash has made a harem from other girls he met then a spark of love clicks to them Ash is now stuck in that spark in him of the hero's harem inspired by what if and Ash's OST carry One-Shots
1. Chapter 1

**Hero's harem**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Warrior and the survivor**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and tomb raider (2013) and this is the first time of doing a AshXHarem story where Ash is with every other girls you know from other worlds and hope you enjoyed this chapter of Ash with Lara croft(2013 version) where he tells her that she has faith in herself to save her friend now enjoyed the chapter Lemon**

 **Ash's age: 21**

 **Lara's age: 21**

Ash was in the island and has gathered everything he can so he can put the stop of the ritual that was taking place there of reviving the sun queen because her spirit is keeping everyone remained in the island where they will never get out "This ritual must be stopped or I'm not getting out of this death island in one piece" said Ash as he was ready to go but then he looks at the British girl his age wears a ponytail wears a blue tank top over a white one, tan cargo pants and dark boots her clothes begin to show some wear and tear, and her upper-body becomes more and more scarred, a jade pendant around her neck who was watching the man who was family to her burning as he was walking towards her

"Lara come on we shall go" said Ash as the girl named Lara turns and looks at him

"Ash I don't know if I can go on" Lara said to him as Ash heard this but realise it was fear that was consuming her "Lara I know that you watch others die in front of you but Roth died for you because you see him like he was your father to you but he doesn't you to give up on your friends you must have faith in yourself Lara I know you never give up" Ash said as Lara hear his words completely she then smiled

"Thanks Ash" said Lara

"All I can do to..." Ash hadn't finished his sentence when Lara kissed him but didn't let go as she held him so did Ash held her as they start kissing each other Ash then was on the ground as she was on top of him "Ash I wanted to do this since we met" Lara have lifted up her tank top then drops it to the ground showing herself in a white bra as Ash only focus at her eyes "Wow you are beautiful" said Ash as he was kissing her Lara lifted his shirt leaving them shirtless ash starts kissing her neck as she moaned

"mmm you're good Ash" Lara admit Ash is good she then was going to undo her braiding hair as Ash stopped her "Leave it like that you're good with it" said Ash as Lara then moves her hands to her tan cargo pants as she have unbuttoned it then pulls it down showing her in a white undergarment then takes her boots off as well "Ash you deserve this more than ever" Lara said as Ash undid his pants as they are both in their undergarments then start kissing more. Ash then reaches to her back then unclasped her bra as it dropped showing her breasts she felt embarrassed of what will he react

"Lara it's okay you are perfect" Ash said as he then start with her left breast then starts with the tip then was sucking Lara was gasping and moaning as she was enjoying it "Oh, Ash yes just don't stop" Lara told him while moaning Ash continue more on her as he then started the right then sucking it as well "MMM yes, you are good!" she said ash then was finished now Lara was going for his boxers as she was pulling them down "Now I show you what I can do" Lara then grabbed his manhood then she starts bopping

"Oh, Lara you're good" Ash said Moaning as she keeps on going bopping faster then before "Lara...I'm gonna..." Ash hadn't finish as his seed was fired inside her mouth as Lara swallows it "Oh, that is so good" Lara said Ash then reaches to her undergarment as he pulls them down leaving her completely naked "You are so beautiful" Ash then lowers to her pelvis as he begins to lick her Lara was getting wet by him doing that "Oh, Ash more please!" she just enjoys how Ash does it as he continues more as he was done

"Ash you are so good of this" Lara then was turned around

"I just getting started Lara" Ash then has his manhood in her then he starts thrusting her "Ah yes, Yes Ash don't stop!" Lara screamed as Ash was going faster and faster Lara was moaning more as Ash continues "Keep going Ash keep going!" Lara screamed Ash has been doing this hours "Lara I'm cumming" Ash shouts as his seed filled her ass as Lara was breathing then relax now Lara was on top of him

"Ash I'm ready for this" Lara said to Ash he understand her as she rode him "Oh, Lara yes !" Ash was just enjoying Lara riding him then starts bouncing as she never stops Ash held her breasts seems that's what she wanted him to do as she continues then Ash moan some more "Here it comes!" Ash shouted as his seed filled her inside Lara was on the ground once again as Ash was top of her

"ready Lara" said Ash

"yes please take me Ash of all my heart" Lara told him Ash nodded as he starts thrusting her Lara felt the pain Ash was going to stop "Keep going Ash I can handle it" Lara said to him as Ash continues more thrusting her pelvis "Ash yes yes don't stop Ash!" Lara screamed as Ash continues the n they start kissing again while Ash still thrusting her Lara then was moaning from him they hold each other's hands he's been doing this by hours "Lara I'm gonna..." Ash said while thrusting "Inside me Ash please inside meeee!" Ash have climaxed inside her Ash was exhausted so was Lara as they have bathed in the near waterfall

"Ash thank you for helping" Lara said as she has her body pressed next to him

"I said have faith Lara and you will always have on in you" Ash said as Ash was all dressed then waits for Lara to be dressed but she held him "Ash I have something to say" said Lara as Ash was ready to listen

"I Love you" Lara said to him

"I love you too Lara" said Ash as they kissed then they start walking

 **that's it of the chapter of Hero's Harem hope you enjoy it there are more girls i'm going to add at each chapter for Ash and also the girls would be from pokemon or other anime and other shows there are two choices to pick for chapter 2 are Twilight (Equestria girl) or Kari Kamiya just send a review or pm so enjoy**

 **Review**


	2. Twilight sparkle

**Hero's Harem**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Romance in Aloha**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and thanks for 25 reviews for the story and now this will show Ash and Twilight sparkle in her Equestria form taking a long vacation at Aloha region having a great time together but their romance reaches to the next level when they were heading towards the hot springs so enjoy this chapter**

In the far reaches of the Aloha there was Ash in his vacation clothes he wears to Aloha along with him was his girlfriend Twilight sparkle who lives in Equestria after her events with sunset shimmer Twilight decided to stay with Ash as they explore Aloha "Wow Ash your world is something I learn so far" said Twilight who was amazed of every place of regions she went but not here as Ash chuckled "wait till you see more things around here Twilight." Ash said as they were riding on sharpedo together Twilight was holding on to him tight

"having fun Twilight." said Ash

"Yeah riding on pokemon was fun I never had so much fun for my life" said Twilight she was always doing books but not had real fun "Come on there's still more fun to do Twilight!" Ash said Twilight agreed to her boyfriend as they travel everywhere having fun they take pictures of a school of Lapras just appeared Twilight never seen those fabulous creatures before "There so wonderful Ash those lapras" said Twilight as Ash looks at them too "I use to have a Lapras since my journey but was a baby Twilight." said Ash as he told her about Lapras he had but let him go to be with it's family Twilight felt touched seeing the baby back to it's school "Ash that was the nicest thing you did for Lapras." said Twilight

"I always do something right" Ash said the two went walking further to the distance of Aloha they even pick a spot for their romantic date Ash ordered milkshakes together as they use two straws at one milkshake "Ash I want to say your world is great I learn so much about it and I had more fun with you I feel so happy" said Twilight as Ash smiled back "For a Alicorn princess you're more beautiful as human with your magic." said Ash that made her blush more by him admired her of he beauty to her human and pony self Ash still found her beautiful "Twilight ready to go" said Ash Twilight snaps out of her daydream "Yeah coming" as they were done their milkshake and travel more they then notice citizens of Aloha dancing

"They're dancing" said Twilight

"Care to dance my princess." said Ash offer her his hand

"I do my Prince" Twilight grabbed his hand then they begin to dance "so this is what dancing is like Ash" said Twilight as they were dancing together "Yes it is and you're a good dancer Twilight" said Ash as she blush again the citizens saw them dancing and they watch them found that so romantic between those two as soon they were finished they clap and cheer them "Ash that was the best dance I ever had." said Twilight who was more happy of having a great time with Ash "Yeah I know I'm happy too." said Ash as they notice the hot springs

"The hot springs and there's a spot where it's private" said Ash as Twilight looks this her opportunity for her chance "Ash let's go there together were a coulpe so let's relax at the hot springs." said Twilight Ash then agreed with her as they were heading to the spot Ash was in his trunks "wonder where twilight is?" Ash said as he heard a giggle as he looks around "Twilight where are you hiding?" Ash looks then he felt her hands on his shoulders and turns him around Ash sees her in a purple swimsuit "How do I look Ash" said Twilight Ash was lost of words by her beauty "Twilight you're wonderful" said Ash as they went in to the hot springs they were having a great time

"Ash thank you this is the best date I had" said Twilight

"I know this is the best." said Ash as those two stare at each other as they went close then they started to kiss they held each other and were making out Twilight's had touch his chest then went sliding down to his trunks "Twilight?" said Ash as Twilight was embarrassed of what she did "Sorry Ash I did something so awkward I thought you and Me want to have..." Twilight was silent when Ash kissed her "Let's just continue Twilight I like it" Ash said to her as twilight was amazed that Ash wants to do it too as they begin kissing again Ash kiss her neck as she was enjoying it. she then had her hands on his back when Ash had unclasp her top as he remove it and leaves it to the rock as Ash see her topless

"Ash do I look beautiful" Twilight said worried what he thinks about her breasts as she want to cover them "Twilight you're still beautiful" Ash then starts with her kissing her as he was massaging her chest Twilight was moaning when he was massaging her breasts "Oh, Ash, yes I love it" Twilight said moaning Ash then shows her this as he has his mouth on it and was sucking "Mmm Ash, yes please don't stop" Twilight was enjoying it shee held his head like a child wanting him to more Ash starts the other made her more gasping just as he was done

"you sure enjoy it Twilight" said Ash then Twilight has a smile on her face

"Now it's my turn Ash" Twilight went down and undid his trunks and pulls them down seeing his manhood "Wow i'm getting lucky" Twilight then has his manhood in her mouth and begins bopping back and forth "Oh, Twilight yeah" Ash was moaning and never knew twilight was good of it she went more faster, faster Ash was moaning more couldn't take it "Twilight I'm gonna..." Ash hadn't finish as his seed fires in her mouth Twilight then swallow it "Ash that was awesome" said Twilight Ash then gets to her purple bikini as he undid it twilight was completely naked "Twilight you're so beautiful" Ash then starts licking her womanhood as she gasp "Yes Ash oooh!" Twilight was enjoying it as Ash continues like him she couldn't take it

"Ash here it comes" as the floods were break

"twilight" said Ash as she was smiling "Ash that was amazing" Twilight admitted it to him as she turns around letting Ash to do her bottom as Ash had his manhood inside and he starts thrusting her "Oh Yes Ash, don't stop keep going" Twilight said as Ash was going faster and faster Twilight was screaming in enjoyment as Ash continues "Twilight i'm gonna..." Ash said as Twilight screamed "Inside Ash!" as he fires inside her Twilight then urns around "For a lost prince of friendship Ash you're a magnet to me Ash and a charmer" said Twilight admired him she then wants Ash to pick her up as her legs were wrapped around his chest "Are you sure you're ready for this twilight" Ash said

"Yes i'm ready Ash I love you for all my heart please Ash I want this a best moment of my life" said Twilight as Ash granted her wish and has his member inside her as he was thrusting her Twilight feels pain but then she starts enjoying it "Oh, Ash yes, yes faster just go faster please don't stop Ash!" Twilight said in excitement and moaning when Ash was going faster then ever Twilight was holding on to his back still had her legs wrapped around him they continue kissing Twilight sways her gorgeous purple pink streak hair with her head up eyes close with a smile then she started to moan "Twilight i'm gonna climax" said Ash as he was still thrusting her "Me too Ash inside me do it!" said Twilight as he climax inside her

"Ash that was amazing" said Twilight rested her head onto Ash's shoulder "You're a amazing girl ever Twilight" said Ash as Twilight smiled and kissed him at the cheek "Ash what you want to do next" said Twilight as Ash smiled "How about our usual thing seeing the moonlight" said Ash as Twilight likes that then they got out of the springs and got dressed went walking and they enjoy looking at the moonlight together "Ash I love you" Twilight said watching the moonlight as Ash kissed her "I love you Princess twilight sparkle" said Ash as they stare at the moon together as eternal true love come to them forever

 **that's it of the chapter 2 of Hero's Harem hope you enjoy it now that this is the first time of Ashxtwilight Lemon has ever been done now the other chapter will supergirl from the injustice universe if you want more ideas of Ash and supergirl romance in Aura of steel and Injustice gods among worlds to share send review or pm and also chapter 3 of this crossover will be coming soon so enjoy**

 **Review**


	3. supergirl (Injustice 2)

**Hero's Harem**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Supergirl found love**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and thanks for 31 reviews for the story and now this will show After Brainiac was defeated and superman was send to the phantom zone Supergirl can go anywhere she wants but felt so alone then she meets someone who actually win her heart and choose him for her heart so enjoy this chapter**

'It was finally over' Supergirl thought to herself. Brainiac was defeated and her cousin Superman was locked away in the phantom zone never to rule earth again. She was free to do what ever she wanted. So she did; from parting in New York and Paris to out drinking the locals in Gothem, Tokyo, and Dublin she partied for days with no care in the world. But the more she was partying the less she felt like she was enjoying it. One day she flew across the Great Plains to get to LA to help get her mind off her moodiness.

"I should not be feeling so down Brainiac is gone. I have avenged my home world and my people. So why do I feel so lonely now?" She muttered to herself she instinct ply hugged herself trying to give any comfort but not as much as her hoped. The day came to an end and the star started to shine out in the darkening sky. She designed to touched down to rest for a minute somewhere in Kansas. She had landed at a generic farm. A two story house to the side and a red barn to the other. Tall stacks of corn lined the fields nearby.

"I can see why Kal like it here growing up. It's simple but it's very...very...homey." She said observing the area. Supergirl had a thought on her predicament. 'Do I feel lonely because I don't have somewhere like this to go back to. No one to return to.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a cry of a horse. Spiking her interest she floated over to the barn and used her X-ray vision to see inside.

Inside was a young man about a year or two younger than her with untidy black hair tending to a baby cow. The calf had a brace on hits front leg and the man was taking it off. Again the calf cried as the brace came off. Though she could only see his back she could still hear him thanks to her hyper hearing.

"There you go Bluebelle nice and easy." He said helping the calf onto her hooves. At first the calf tried to stand up but slumped back down onto the floor. Supergirl let out a little giggle as the farmer chuckled himself.

"Come on up on your feet Just like taking your first steps." He said trying to encourage the baby cow. At that moment Supergirl had a strange thought. In her mind she saw that my in front of her saying the same thing to a baby. She didn't know who this child was but her heart beat a little more and a warmth consumed her. The child walked into the mans arms and he picked her up and cuddled the baby. She could not see his face but his laughter sounded so happy that she herself smiled.

'What was that?' She wondered shaking her head. 'Is that what I want?'

The farmer had put the calf back with its mother and turned off the lights. Supergirl studied his face closely. He had two z scars under his eyes and had chocolate brown eyes that seem to but her in a trance. They were warm and kind eyes; like hot cocoa on a cold winters day. His small smile captivated her to smile as well. In terms of muscle he wasn't buff but was well fitted for a man of his age.

'He's kind and loving to his animals. He's not drop dead gorgeous but a attractive cuteness.' She thought a sense of heat burned in her thighs and core. 'If he is willing we both enjoy this night.'

Supergirl flew above the door way as the farmer left the barn. But after he lock the barn up he turned to see a beautiful woman floating in front of him. Startled by both presence and beauty he fell back on to his a** staring up at this woman. Words failed him; he tried to speak but only gaped. But she could see the fear in them and she let out a sigh. 'Maybe not. After all I'm not human.'

She felt hurt by this though she only just met him the pain was still real. She turned to leave his life when a hand clasped around hers. "Wait."

She turned back to see him standing up and holding her hand. "I'm sorry miss but you startled me. I have seen pictures and on the news but they don't do you justice."

She smiled and blushed a little; setting back down on the ground he was an inch or so shorter than her. "Can I have a name of my admirer?" She asked stepping a little closer to him.

"My name is Ash Ketchum; I already know your name Supergirl." He was blushing harder than her as she drew closer. Her short blond hair danced in the gentle breeze, her blue eyes piercing his heart, her body he tried hard not to stare which she noticed his attempt to remain a gentleman but he did glance a few times.

She rapped her arms around his neck and and whispered "Like what you see Ash?"

He gulped hard and nodded slowly. She smiled again and closed the gap between them and they kissed. Her lips were so soft in Ash's mind they must have been rose petals. They kissed was simple but each moment they wanted to go further. He slowly rapped his arms around her waist as she pulled back. Both stared into each others eyes with growing passion. "I bet you want more cause I do."

"Why?" He asked quietly "You are the most beautiful and most powerful woman on earth. Why would you want me to be with?"

She leaded in so their fore heads where touching. "I've seen how kind and sweet you where to those animals in there. I can guess you are a loving person and you are quite handsome." He blushed at her words. She lead in close to his ear. "It is my choice whom to love. And right now Ashy-boy; I chose you." She lead him inside his house.

Lemon

Supergirl leads Ash to his room as Ash looks at her beautiful blue eyes "You know for a kryptonian you are so like a angel from heaven" said Ash as Supergirl pushes him to his bed "Then you will see more of me like a angel you dream of Ash" Supergirl had remove her red cape as it dropped to the floor as she walks to him on his bed they start kissing each other making out Ash was kissing her shoulder making her moan must've found him a great kisser "Oh, Ash you're a great kisser" supergirl said while moaning more as she pull off her long sleeves leaving them to her cape showing her beautiful hands to Ash as her hands cupped his face he finds them perfect Ash brought his left and unzipped her blue tights revealing her black colored panties

"Ash you are romantic of girls" said Kara as she's kissing him "I'm just getting started girl of steel" Ash then pulls up her blue bodice has a crest on it reveals her matching black bra ""yeah I like black Ash do you like it" said supergirl worried that Ash will not like her style "Like it I love it." Ash said She smiled that he liked her sense of fashion "Now I can strip you" supergirl does her sexy skills at Ash who seems to enjoy looking at the angel after all as she kissing him then has her hand under his shirt but she felt his muscles She stops kissing so she could pull his shirt over his head She looked really impressed at his pics

"Oh my krypton he could be strong as Kal" supergirl said as she starts kissing his chest Ash then starts kissing her neck then lower to her black bra as his han was reaching at her back then unclasp her bra as it drops to the bed Ash saw her breasts just perfect "Like these Ash." said supergirl as Ash wrapped her back then grabbed her breasts "Like them they're perfect" Ash start the tip of her left pinned it made her moan "Oh' Ash wow yes" Supergirl as she was moaning at her thoughts "he's strong how's That possible oooh and I like it " she said in her thoughts enjoying Ash as he puts both hands on her butt and squeezing both cheeks

"Mmm Ash yes" supergirl kissed Ash while he was rubbing the cheeks gentle "Now here's this" Ash as he puts his mouth on her right tits and starts sucking supergirl still wrapped around Ash gasping in enjoyment "Ooh, Ash yes you're incredible" said supergirl he feels something swishing around in his mouth, lets go of her breast to see milk coming out

"Oh Ash that's great" supergirl said as Ash had finish sucking her right breast "Krypton women must start lactating in their teen years" Ash thought as supergirl turns around as she was taking her panties off Ash sees her butt "Wow she has a nice figure" Ash said as supergirl was completely nude as she turns around He was looking at a goddess right now

"wow you are a angel" said Ash as supergirl smiled then she undid his pants "Now I'll show you how a angel finds her warrior" supergirl pulls them down and his shoes now his boxers as she saw his harden manhood she then starts bopping him "Oh, yeah supergirl you're my heroine yeah!" Ash moaned never seen her so good and amazing as she's going faster Ash was enjoying it Supergirl just continue she's enjoying it and went faster than ever A few minutes of this later Ash reached his limit "supergirl i'm gonna..." Ash fires his load in her mouth then swallows

"so good Ash" said supergirl as Ash lowers his head to her womanhood "Yes I am but now you'll feel real good by this" Ash said licking at her womanhood as supergirl was gasping and enjoying it "Oh, Ash don't stop i want more!" shouted supergirl as Ash enjoying licking her, she womanhood tasted really sweet "wow she is perfect" Ash said in his thought Ash kept the fast pace going and a few minutes later Supergirl felt her limit "Ash i'm gonna..." she released her juices on to Ash's mouth. Ash felt her taste

"Supergirl you taste delicious" said Ash as she was blushing then she turns around letting Ash do his charm as he held her chest then starts thrusting her butt supergirl was enjoying it holding the bed covers "Ash you're so strong more faster i want you!" supergirl said as Ash went more faster Ash and supergirl are enjoying this as he was faster then they reach their limit

"Here it comes!" Ash fires his load inside Supergirl then turns around as she wants to be on top of her "supergirl are you ready once we do this there's no going back" Ash said to her as she smiled "Yes Ash I want to be with you and..." she whispered to his ear of what she wants most of all of her life Ash smiled and has his manhood inside her womanhood as he slowing began thrusting back and forth supergirl was moaning and enjoying it

"Ash yes, I love you all my heart please faster don't stop!" Ash nodded as he thrusted faster making her moan loudly he thrust harder as they were enjoying thier moment of love together "I'm gonna cum supergirl" said Ash as he's still thrusting

"Me too Ash please inside me fill me" supergirl said as he filled his load inside her Ash rested on his bed supergirl went to him and rest on his chest "Ash your stamina and strength is amazing" said supergirl as she feels her stomach "Supergirl you are amazing I never knew a kryptonian teenager like you be so good" said Ash that made her smile even more she's now happy that she found true love of a teenager who cares for her not afraid of her now they can be together forever wonder what she whisper to him of then she has one thing to say

"Ash my real name is Kara" said supergirl as she kissed him and sleep

"Kara that and her name supergirl is more beautiful" Ash said then she was asleep

The dawn morning light crept into the room Ash woke up and rolled over to see the rest of the bed was empty. He looked around and saw no clothing except his own. No Supergirl.

"Was that all a dream?"

Sadden he took is time getting dressed for the day's work ahead. He walked outside only to stare at the girl he make love with last night. No dream but a beautiful reality Supergirl floated a few feet from the porch but came closer to him. Ash smiled and reached out to cup her face which she leaned into loving his touch. "Off to protect the world then?" He asked. She smiled and rapped her arms around him closing the distance to share a passionate kiss.

"The only world I need to protect is right here." She pulled back and took to the sky. But a smile would stay on her face for the rest of her life for now on she always will have someone waiting for her to return home.

 **that's it of the chapter 3 of Hero's Harem hope you enjoy it now that this is the first time of Ashxsupergirl Lemon has ever been done now the other chapter will be other dc or marvel superheroine just as either wonder woman or either marvel and dc heroine you want your choice if you want more ideas of Ash and supergirl romance in Aura of steel and Injustice gods among worlds to share send review or pm and also chapter 4 of this crossover will be coming soon so enjoy**

 **Review**


	4. Wonder woman

**Hero's Harem**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Amazonian love**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and thanks for 31 reviews for the story and now this will show Wonder Woman from justice league unlimited is going on date with a handsome kind person but she's afraid to tell him her secret and choose him for her heart so enjoy this chapter AshXWonder woman**

High above the earth the Watchtower orbited the planet ever keeping watch to protect the world and its people. Inside the transporter roared to life as three figures stepped through the the threshold. It was the legendary trio Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman; returning from another successful mission.

"Good work Diana, Bruce." Superman said to his team.

"Let's just hope that Luthor can't get a decent lawyer for the time being." Batman remarked in his stoic manner.

Wonder Woman shock her head at Batman, she looked up at the clock curiously.

'7:27 PM Metropolis Time'

'I can make it tonight.'' She thought to herself.

"I will see you guys later. I have a date tonight." She took off and flew towards her quarters. Superman gave her a knowing smile and waved to her. Batman on the other hand was less than thrilled.

"She's going to get herself into trouble someday." Batman turned and walked in the other direction. Superman followed after him.

"Why can't you be happy for her. She in a good relationship plus she hasn't been on a date let alone spent time together for nearly a month."

"He a liability to her they can get to her through him." Batman replied.

Superman gave a stern look "It's her choice Batman. Besides, Ash Ketchum is more than capable of taking care of himself and Diana. I've meet he before." Batman just kept walking. "He may live a simple life as a office manager but he is honest worker and has integrity."

Again Batman said nothing. Superman raised an eyebrow.

"Or is it that you are still brooding over the fact she dumped you." Superman asked seriously.

Batman stopped walking for a moment and gave a half glance to Superman.

"Like you said 'It's her choice.'" He then walked away leaving Superman looking at his friend with pity.

"Bruce, you need to know when to move on." Superman said to himself. He flew up the the command center to see what else was happening back on earth.

Diana and finish up her shower and slipped into her simple but beautiful low cut black dress. She put a little bit of makeup on and grabbed her peruse and headed down to the transporter.

"Wait up Diana!"

She turned to see Black Canary running up to join her on the elevator going down.

"Of course." She held the doors up as Black Canary jumped in.

"Thanks." Black Canary looked over Wonder Woman and gave a small whistle.

"Damn, you look stunning. What's the occasion?" She asked with a smug smile.

"I'm going out with my boyfriend Ash tonight. I can make it to one of our dates."

"Hmmm your serious about him?"

"Yes, we've been dating for nearly two years but we've only seen each other maybe a third of the time." Diana replied with a smile but it fell to a sad one.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Black Canary ask moving a little closer to her.

"I'm going to tell him everything tonight." She replied staring at her fellow comrade. Black Canary was confused at first but realized what she meant. "My true identity, who I am, what I am, why I kept missing our dates and why I kept it a secret." She looked away back o the floor. "But I'm afraid of how he will react. I chose the league over him many times. I know how kind and sweet he is. But he might hate me for that."

Sad to she her friend like this, Black Canary pulled her into a hug. "If he stayed and waited for you all this time. Then he must love you dearly." Diana gave a silent gasp. Black Canary pulled back from the hug and looked at her friend.

"I know it will work out for you." The opened and the two walked over to the transporter. Wonder Woman gave one last smile to her friend and walked through the he portal. Black Canary tucked a hand onto her cheek. "And if he breaks your heart in anyway. I will make sure he never hears again."

Diana walked out of the portal just inside a alleyway. She took to the street and walked two blocks to meet up with her date. A few moments later she saw him and rushed over to him. Ash was of average height; about half a foot taller that Diana. He wasn't a bodybuilder but he was tone and lean. A good athletic body for a runner. His untidy black hair gave him a cuteness factor; well to Diana at least.

"Ash!" She called to him. He turned to her voice and gave his dorky grin which made her smile more. "Diana I'm so glad to see you again." He said as he embraced her in a hug which she happily retuned. They went inside the luxury restaurant that Ash had reserved for the two of them. They talked over what was going on with their lives and anything they thought was funny or cute. All the will Diana was thinking when would be the best time to talked about what she really wanted to say. They finished their meal; and the wine was brought to them before the dessert would come. She sipped her drink and looked over at her love.

"Ash there is something I need to tell you. Something I probably should have told you sooner."

"What is it Diana?" Ash asked give her a gentle smile "you know you can always tell me anything right?"

Diana felt a knot build in her stomach. His words and his sincerity made her feel guilty for keeping it a secret. She shifted in her seat and tried to look at something other than Ash.

"I never knew that Wonder Woman could get so nervous." Ash whispered to her and gave a halfhearted laugh. Diana gasped and covered her mouth in astonishment.

'He knows.' Kaput replying in her head. She slowly brought her hand down but kept her eyes fixed on Ash.

"How did you..?" She began but Ash held up hand and she went quiet.

"I've always known Diana. From the moment we meet I knew you were special and as we kept seeing each other and when you needed to go save the world I knew who you are."

Millions of thoughts ran thru her mind but one question came before the others as anger slow built in her mind.

"Then why didn't you say something till now." She gave him a glare expressing her confusion and anger.

Ash smiled at her which made her both angrier and more confused.

"Because I love you Diana." She anger died down quickly as she continued to listen to him. "I knew that you wanted it kept a secret to protect from those how would use me to get to you. Your secrets are yours not mine to tell. Plus I believed that when you were ready you would let me know." He reach across the table and held her hand and she responded in kind.

"As much as I want to be with you more often than not. I know that you're protecting the world so everyone can live better lives. So I will always wait for you. To come back to me because every moment with you is worth more than years apart. Because I know what an amazingly wonderful woman you are; and who you are to me. Diana Prince; my amazing woman.

Diana smiled and wiped the tears away that had started to fall. "I will always come back to the man I love. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. You were right why I didn't let you know who I am but I now know that you are a man no the only man I can and will trust with everything I am. Because you Ash Ketchum are a marvelous man." She stood up and walked over to Ash who stood up as well. She kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash closed his eyes and had one hand on her back and the other behind her head; stroking her hair. She pulled back and gazed into his eyes seeing nothing but love for her. She then whispered "Let's have dessert at you place." Ash blushed knowing what she really meant.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She kissed him again and gave a loving smile. "Your the only man I would give myself to. And if I end up bearing your child..." She blushed at the thought but her smile grew. "Then she will the greatest Amazonian to have ever lived." Later that evening they were in Ash place.

(lemon)

Ash takes her to his room as they were kissing holding each other as they stroke each other's hair and Ash had reach her black dress as he pulls them down showing her beautiful body wearing a bra and panties matching colors "Diana you are so beautiful" said Ash as he starts massaging her gorgeous body her eyes are closed enjoying and moaning by his gentle touch "Oh, Ash yes I love it." Diana said as Ash was kissing her neck she loves it Diana now starts taking off his tux coat and unbutton his shirt as she sees his abs

"wow is he part Amazonian?" she thought as Diana starts kissing his chest Ash continues massaging her back as he unclasp her bra and revealed her breasts Ash himself was staring at the beautiful goddess "You are a wonder." Ash starts with her nipples rubbing them as she moaned "Oh, Ash you're my wonder" Diana felt him rubbing and pinching them

"Ooh don't stop.." Diana was moaning then Ash starts sucking her breast gently to her Diana was gasping as her arms are around his neck stroking more to his hair "Oooh yes, Ash aaaah" said Diana enjoying his sucking she never had for her life Ash starts a other she moans more and keeps him doing it as soon he was done

"that was so wonderful Ash!" said Diana

"you are more of a goddess Diana." Ash admired her as Diana undid his pants and pulls them down "Ash you will see how this Amazonian can do,: Diana then takes down his boxers as she sees his manhood so huge "now I show him" Diana puts it in her mouth and she starts bopping back and forth as Ash was moaning and enjoying it he never knew his girlfriend was good

"Oh, Diana you're good" Ash said as she's going faster and more faster :Oh, don't stop Diana" as Ash was stroking her hair one more time as he reaches his limit "I'm gonna..." Ash then releases his load inside her mouth as Diana swallows it "Diana you're so good and i'm so amazed of you" said Ash as Diana blushed by him "well my first time being with the one I loved." said Diana then Ash lowers down his head as he pulls down her panties as he has a good look at her "she's really a wonder what a goddess." Ash starts licking her womanhood

"mmmm oooh Ash yes!" Diana was enjoying him licking her he then starts rubbing made her more moaning "OOOOH yes Ash!" Diana screamed of excitement Ash just keep on going on her as she then reaches her limit "Ash here it comes!" as the floods were released to his mouth "you're so sweet Diana now here this" Ash turns her around as he placed his member in her attractive butt as he starts thrusting

"OOOOOH AAAASH YESSSSS!" Diana screamed enjoying him thrusting her butt Ash went more faster like her as she's just moaning then Ash held her more as he reached his limit "Diana I'm gonna..." said Ash

"In me Ash!" as he released it in her now Ash moves her to the bed and was on top of her "ready my wonder woman." said Ash smiles to his Amazonian "I am my love once we start i'll have our child and be a perfect family." Diana said as they start kissing each other Ash starts thrusting her as she continues kissing him "Oh Ash yes more don't stop1" Ash just continues on her as he's going faster they stroke each others hair "MMMMM Ash yes I love my warrior, don't stop!" Diana said to him as they're reaching thier limit

"Diana i'm gonna cum!" said Ash still thrusting

"Inside me Ash my one true love!" as he releases a load inside her Diana was now resting his chest as Ash held her beautiful body "So." She turned to her love. "How do you feel about an Amazonian Wedding?" His eyes went wide and he pulled her into a strong hug. "As long as I'm with you it can be anything." She smiled and held him close to her knowing she found her man. Six years later a little girl with long black hair and golden brown eyes wearing a white shirt and cute little jean shorts; was running around on a sandy beach with her pet dog. She laughed joyful as she jumped high; higher than a normal little girl should have into the air and landed back in the sand still giggling. Nearby her parents in nice summer clothing underneath a shady umbrella. They smiled warmly at each other then at their daughter. The woman was tucked nicely within her husbands arms. "Sonata it time to eat!" she called out to the little girl. Sonata turned back and waved a her mother. "I'm coming mama!" As she took off back to her wonderful mother and her marvelous father.

 **that's it of the chapter 4 of Hero's Harem hope you enjoy it now that this is the first time of AshXWonder woman Lemon has ever been done now the other chapter will be Mikasa Ackerman and also if you want ideas of AshXMikasa in light of darkest hour and also a Ash X Wonder woman romance story send your reviews or pm me and chapter 5 of this crossover will be coming soon so enjoy**

 **Review**


End file.
